Omikron: The Nomad Soul
|image = |caption = |developer = Quantic Dream |publisher = |director = David Cage |producer = Hervé Albertazzi |designer = |writer = David Cage |artist = |composer = |license = |series = |engine = |aspect ratio = |resolution = |version = |platforms = , |released = Microsoft Windows November 2, 1999 1999 Dreamcast June 22, 2000 2000 |latest release version = |latest release date = |latest preview version = |latest preview date = |genre = |modes = |ratings = RP T |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = }} Quantic Dream's first title, Omikron: The Nomad Soul (known as The Nomad Soul in Europe) was released in 1999 for the PC and Sega Dreamcast. It featured David Bowie in two cameos; Bowie also contributed to the soundtrack. Premise "The planet is going through a terrible glacial era, and the extinction of its only sun has rendered all life on the surface of Phaenon impossible. In order to survive the eternal night and permanently freezing temperatures, the population has taken shelter in five cities, each encased in a crystal dome. At the time of your arrival in this universe, a gigantic central computer known as Ix presides over the city of Omikron. In its virtually infinite memory are concentrated all of the data from the entire galaxy, collected by its numerous sensors. Using this information, Ix is better able to manage the interests of the human race. But Astaroth, prince of the demons, has bigger plans. He secretly seizes the Ix computer and swears his revenge. He vows to conquer not only this planet, but also spread his reign over the entire universe, to avenge himself of those who chased him away." — Official Description Story Soon after the beginning of the game's introduction, the player begins the investigation in the Anekbah sector. He uncovers information that suggests the serial killer he is looking for is in fact not human but actually a demon. When members of an apparent underground, anti-government movement contact the player and confirm his suspicions, the investigation deepens and uncovers information; one of Omikron's chief police commanders, Commandant Gandhar, is a demon pretending to be human and lures human souls into Omikron from other dimensions by way of the Omikron video game. Kay'l 669 asking the player to help him was a trap: supposedly, if the in-game character dies, the real human playing the video game will lose their soul forever. Despite many assassination attempts on the protagonist's life by other demons working behind the scenes, the player destroys Gandhar with supernatural weaponry. After this brief victory, the player is invited to join the mysterious anti-government movement named "The Awakened" (referring to the fact the characters have "awakened" from the lies and drugs of the government). The Awakened work in tandem with an ancient religious order who are led by Boz, a mystical being that exists in purely electronic form on the computer networks of Omikron. The Awakened refer to the protagonist as the "Nomad Soul" since he has the ability to change bodies at will. The Nomad Soul learns afterwards that what is going on in Omikron is merely an extension of a thousands-of-years-old battle between mankind and demons led by the powerful Astaroth. Astaroth, who was banished to the depths of Omikron long ago, is slowly regenerating power while using demons to both collect souls and impersonate high members of the government; he believes he can eventually take complete control and move across Phaenon and the Universe beyond. Only by harnessing ancient, magical technology and by re-discovering several hidden tombs underneath Omikron's surface, can the Nomad Soul hope to discover how to destroy Astaroth, return to his own dimension, and prevent his soul from being captured by demons. Gameplay One of the few games to break the fourth wall and directly interact with the player, Omikron opens with a plea for help from a citizen of the city Omikron. From there it continues as though the player is literally possessing various citizens of Omikron while working to save the city. When the player is killed he or she would simply 'possess' another host. There are various hosts available throughout the game many of whom have particularly useful skill sets for different situations. Also it is the first OpenWorld concept which offers different gameplay like beat em up, ego shooter and a little bit of hovercraft driving. Reception Generally positive. Metacritic, an aggregate gaming site, lists its user rating at 9 with no aggregate score listed. Gallery File:Omikron The Nomad Soul. Official Trailer (1999, Eidos)|Official Trailer External Links * - Wikipedia *Official site Category:Games